Quarantine Zone 53
by spleetal
Summary: A crossover fan-fiction of Frozen and The Last of Us. In this case Anna and Elsa live in a post apocalyptic world that's been overrun by infected. They are a part of the militia group "The Fireflies" whose main goal is to restore order to this rotting world.
1. Chapter 1: The Outbreak

The room was silent. Sirens were going off in the distance, and the wind was howling. Then all of the sudden Agdar shot up in bed, he was awakened by the sound of a nearby explosion. "What the hell?" He screamed as his wife also sat up. He checked the clock and it was 2:12am. He then decided to turn on the news to see if they had any information about what the explosion was, but the news channel was all static.

Agdar heard his phone vibrating so he proceeded to check it. The screen was filled with a ton of text messages from a co-worker of his named Tommy. The text said things like "Somethings not right with the Grey's. Steve is wandering around my front yard mumbling to himself." "Holy fuck he just bit his wife! What the literal fuck is wrong with him?" "Agdar get out of town, I can't even describe to you what I have seen in these past ten minutes, Just get Ithunn and get the fuck out of here _now!_" Agdur read all of these out loud to his wife and they both sat there confused. "The way he's explaining it makes it sound like its the zombie apocalypse." Scoffed Agdar, "I'm going to go take a look outside for myself."

As Agdar exited his house and into his front yard he saw a huge fire coming from downtown, all of the cars that were usually parked on the street were gone, The place seemed like a ghost town. He then heard a noise coming from behind him. He turned around and was tackled down by some madman. Agdar was pinned down by this man but he managed to kick him off. Agdar then sprinted inside and yelled for Ithunn to get into the truck. Ithunn witnessed the whole event from the front room window and didn't even need to question him. They both hopped into the truck and as they started the car up they both heard loud banging coming from the other side of the garage door. "Make sure the doors are locked and the windows are rolled up" Agdar suggested. He then pushed the garage door opener and peeled out of the garage. The madman was then knocked onto the hood of the truck and blood smeared on the windshield. Agdar swerved the truck and sent the body flying off to the side.

Once they were farther away from the house Agdar called his co-worker Tommy and asked "what the hell is going on!?" "They're calling it some sort of infection, No ones really sure what has happened but I know the government is attempting to set up quarantine zones nearby, I'd try to head to one of those as soon as possible." suggested Tommy "An infection? What is this a fucking zombie apocalypse?!" Yelled Agdar "By the looks of it yeah! Now I've got to go pickup my brother Joel and his daughter, call me if you make it to the quarantine zone." Tommy yelled back then proceeded to hang up.

As Agdar and Ithunn drove through the back roads they saw a family of three yelling for help on the side of the road. Ithunn said "Pull over we have to help them." Agdar agreed and began to slow the truck down. As the truck was just about to come to a stop an infected Jumped out of the bushes and tackled the father down biting and ripping into his neck. Agdar screamed "Holy fuck!" And floored the gas leaving the mother and son behind. Ithunn yelled "Agdar what the fuck! You're just going to leave them there?!" "They will be fine they know how to run!" Snarked Agdar. Ithunn glanced behind the truck and watched as the infected tackled down and mauled the mother, then the child. Ithunn's stomach was in knots and her heart sank as she watched the family now dead on the ground become farther and farther away. Agdar and Ithunn managed to drive out of town and proceeded to the nearest government designated quarantine zone.


	2. Chapter 2: Gathering

Anna came sprinting down the alleyway like a madwoman. "Elsa run!" She yelled. Elsa turned around and saw Anna running towards her with a horde of Infected chasing after her sister. "Keep running Anna! I've gotcha!" Elsa exclaimed. Anna then made a quick decision to run up a plank that was leaning against a dumpster and jumped. "Elsa now!" she yelled as her foot left the ground. Elsa shot out multiple blast of ice as Anna jumped making stepping stones to get her sister to the safety of a nearby roof. Elsa then turned and shot out a blast of ice into the alleyway making a barrier to block the oncoming horde. Elsa evaluated her surroundings but found that this alleyway lead to a dead end. "That barricades not going to hold them off long sis! Good thing I brought my handy dandy grappling hook!" Anna cheerfully proclaimed. Anna hooked the grappling hook onto the roof and threw down the rope for her sister to grab onto. Elsa climbed up to safety and rolled up the rope and hook, then handed it back to Anna.

"Anna, how did you even manage to attract that big of a horde?" Elsa asked. "Well you know that little mall a few blocks away? I was searching the cars in the front parking lot and all of the sudden the power turned on! Crazy right? Well that's not what attracted the infected, after a bit longer I went into the mall because I heard some music blasting from the old electronics store. As I got closer I heard someone yell Riley and next thing I heard was a gunshot! And that my sis is what attracted the horde! I had to book it out of there as fast as I could so I wasn't the infected's next meal!" "Wait, you heard other people in there? Isn't Riley a member of the Fireflies?" Elsa asked. "Well yeah, and maybe! If she is part of our group she's not from our division! It definitely sounded like a little girl though. Sadly the horde of infected came from their direction so I had to take off this way." "Well we have to go back Anna! They will probably get themselves killed!" Elsa exclaimed. "That's why I tried to bring the infected this way!" Anna cheerfully explained. "It's been about five minutes already! We've got to go back!" Elsa said as she jumped to the next building over. "Elsa wait look!" Anna said as she pointed to the roof of the mall. In the distance Elsa could make out two figures walking away. "Oh good, seems like they made it out fine." Elsa acknowledged. "Well okay, come on Anna. Lets just head back home for the night."

Elsa opened the door to their little apartment on the outside of the quarantine zone. They returned with nothing when they had originally set out to find some rags and alcohol to make some more Molotovs. "So today was kind of a huge bust huh?" Anna said as Elsa plopped down onto her cot. Elsa just groaned into her old pillow. "Well we still have a few more Molotovs left in our emergency box. Do you think I should just use those for the traps for tonight?" Anna asked. Elsa rolled over onto her back and pushed her hair out of her face. "I don't know.. I guess if it makes you feel safer, but I really don't think we need them. Things have been pretty quiet around here the past couple of days." Elsa stated. "Well I'm going to set them up! No need to even partly risk our safety! Besides if no one comes then they will still be there in the morning!" Anna said. Anna took the Molotovs out of the emergency box and went outside to set up the traps. Elsa then rolled onto her side and shut her tired eyes for the night.


End file.
